Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart Wiki:Manual of Style/Technical
The Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart Wiki has a specific set of guidelines regarding the technical aspects in articles. It is recommended to be consistent with such to avoid conflict of interest. : To learn how to bold, italicize text and among other text format, please see the Wikitext help page. Titles and Section Headings Titles and section headings should have the text only and nothing else. This includes italics, bolding, and links. If the name is repeated in the article, modify that instead. Links Links should be to the main article itself, rather than to a redirect page. What this means is the article that one wants to link to must be the same name as the one displayed in the URL. :: : Adorabat (Made with Adorabat) :: : Adorabat (Made with Adorabat) For external links, like in reference, the website being linked to should be a redirect or a portal page instead. This is because every user is from a different country and uses a different device. As a result, using portal links that don't have a region or category type appended and prepended in the URL (e.g. http://mobile.twitter.com < https://twitter.com | https://cartoonnetwork.com.uk < http://cartoonnetwork.com) is mandatory. Lastly, underlines acting as spaces are not allowed within interwiki links. Piped Links Piped links are links that have different clickable text than what the actual page name is that is being linked to. Piped links are only necessary for examples like the above. An exception to this is when the word has an apostrophe (such as in possessives) as it is parsed as wikitext. Otherwise, usually for plural words, the pipe is not necessary since it is already highlighted. :: : Badgerclops's (Made with Badgerclops's) :: : Badgerclops's (Made with Badgerclops's) Anchor Links Anchor links jump to a section or header of an article as opposed to linking just the article. The syntax follows by pagename#section. Can be a piped link or not, as long as it's more applicable to the content within the article. Overlinking Links to any specific page should only appear once. This is because linking multiple times is redundant and increases the article size unnecessarily which can be bad for limited data plans. Another form of overlinking is having unnecessary URL characters (like amazon.com/unnecessary-title-name/dp/numbers?ref=whateverexcessive&keywords=whatever). One can use this tool to shorten the link, but it is recommended to experiment with the URL and find the shortest link that works. Link shorteners are forbidden (including YouTube's), so this will not be an option. Italicizing and Bolding Links to episode articles or just names of episodes should be italicized, links to series articles or just names of series should be bolded, and links to movie articles should be italicized and bolded. All other links should not have any sort of emphasis. Italics should also be used when mentioning a word or letter or a string of words up to one sentence. This includes scientific words for the names of plants, animals and other organisms at the genus level and below. Title Case > "Sentence case" in Article Headings Headings in articles should have every word outside of prepositions and short conjunctions (and) capitalized. HTML Entities/Broad Characters HTML entities are characters or entities that cannot be replicated on the average physical keyboard easily or at all as a symbol when typing. Because of this, it is recommended to never use any whether it is a character (α) or a composition of code for the HTML character to appear (α). If one has to be used for the sake of omitting ambiguity or for an interesting trivia point (such as a mathematical equation), then it is allowed. Only use the punctuation characters that are available on your keyboard rather than an HTML entity of it since it's easy and accessible. (& > (ampersand symbol)amp;) Omit ambiguity (The symbol is a capital α in the Greek alphabet) :: : Α symbol. :: : α symbol There is an HTML composition known as a non-breaking space ( ) that serves to prevent line breaks (line wraps) from occurring anywhere within it. It is desirable because it forces a text segment to appear entirely on a single line‍, which is useful for keeping the integrity of math symbols, units (kg, g, km), natural number words (1,000 billion) or endashes. It will be used sparingly considering whether the line breaks without it or not and whether the context is appropriate. For example, it is fine to do 12 MB when needed, but it may be counterproductive in a table (where the horizontal space makes the line break look better) and not necessary in a short parameter value in the infobox (where a break would never occur anyway). Line Breaks Using the will create a line break. References The references section should have links to any external references made on the page. Add the template to the section with *link with description* tags to the page where references are made. Transcript Pages * Utilize the TD template to create transcripts. * As a rule of thumb, always use Cartoon Network's closed caption's transcription and only fix their spelling and grammatical errors if any. CNs captions override the manual of style's wishes, so if no captions exist, then follow the below dotpoints. * Only italicize a word if it is stressed or within a sentence. Yelling does not count thanks to the exclamation mark. ** Always use italics (along with surrounding quaver ♪ notes) when a character is singing. ** Bold the italicized phrase and surround it with beamed quaver notes (♫) when two drastically different characters sing a phrase or chorus * A character speaks through one template until a major occurrence happens that suits the narrator dialogue. Otherwise, for minor occurrences, such as one clap, surround the action in brackets and bold the word or phrase. ---- Credits to the OK K.O.! Wiki’s Manual of Style/Technical along with the original author.